


Damage Done

by Hikari17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Ron Weasley Bashing, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari17/pseuds/Hikari17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes through some changes after entering Azkaban. A sufferer of MPD and part creature harry learns to trust again and finds love and maybe become more. MPD!Harry. Friendly Dementors. Dumbledore bashing. Weasley bashing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Now this is out of the way lets get on with the story.

Chapter 1  
Traitor  
Betrayer   
Guilty  
Murderer  
This is what they called him as he was dragged into the courtroom. Pale, bedraggled and terrified. He didn’t know what was going on. Who was he? What was going on? Why was he here? He was so confused.  
A wave of coldness filled the air.  
Traitor  
Betrayer  
Guilty  
Murderer  
All the voices were coming back. All of them. All mixed together with the screaming of a woman. He couldn’t remember who this woman was and why she was screaming. All he could remember were the voices.  
Traitor  
That had been what everyone had called him as he dragged into that room. Traitor of the light side. The Golden boy who went dark.   
Betrayer  
That had been what the Weasleys had called him. The rage that covered their faces; it caused the fear to grow. What was scarier was that everyone else had the same face. But to him everyone looked the same; their faces non-existent. Blurred.  
But that was all he remembered blurs. Every time the cold washed over him the blurs grew bigger.  
Guilty  
That was what that Fudge had said. Guilty of a crime harry had never done. Huh, Fudge wasn’t that sweet? Anyway that fat man had said that. That’s what everyone had said. Maybe he was guilty and had forgotten. No he knew for sure he hadn’t done it. Funny, he couldn’t what the crime had been though.   
Murderer  
That’s what they had called him. Ah, know he remembered. He was in here for killing people. He didn’t do. He couldn’t have. No, no, no, it wasn’t him, there must be a mistake. Why was he here?   
Why was Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived doing in Azkaban Prison?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cold was back. I forget what it’s like. You know to be warm. What follows the cold is always worse. The absolute soul consuming fear. I felt my hands reaching up to my ears clutching them. Getting ready for the voices and worse the screaming. I could feel the freezing wall behind me grazing my back. The smell of body excrements and sweat filled the air. 

Murderer 

I started trembling. Not small trembling the bone-shattering shaking. The voices were back.

Traitor

I felt a liquid drip. Was it raining again? 

Betrayer 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

There was more dripping. 

Where was that coming from? I was inside; how did the rain get in? 

Guilty

The voices why were they so loud. Couldn’t they see I was busy figuring where the dripping was coming from? 

Suddenly the cold was gone. Had it past already. No. It hadn’t.

Then the screaming started. It went on for ages. It went on for what felt like hours but, could have been a few minutes. Then suddenly silence.

Drip, drip, drip. The dripping carried on. 

Why wouldn’t the dripping stop? 

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

This dripping was really annoying me now. Where was it coming from? I cracked open a bloodshot eye and looked about. 

Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip.

Where was that? I dropped my hands to my hands. I felt something drip down my head onto my hands. I moved my neck a minuscule amount towards my hands. They were red. Was that what the dripping was? Red rain. How curious.

Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... 

He’d heard that before. Where had that been? Oh well. Oh now he got it. He knew what the red rain was now. It was blood wasn’t it? Hmn... He felt a twinge of pain. Oh he must have scratched his ears again. Oh well they all said that he deserved all the pain he got after all. Why though he couldn’t remember. He always forgot. Hmn, maybe he could ask the coldness when it came back. He curled up tighter when he thought this. He didn’t want the coldness to come back. It would hurt if the coldness came back. The voices would shout and the screaming would screech. Oh well.

That was his last thought as fell asleep; his head leaning against the wall. Whimpering, when the coldness came back. Whimpering when the coldness stayed outside the cell. Sleeping though the nightmares never knowing he was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
As the one watched on, she could not help but pity this poor creature that was curled up against the barren craggy grey wall trying to catch the ever elusive blanket of sleep. She could not help but think back to the day he was brought in over two years ago.  
Flashback  
It was raining as it was wont to do at Azkaban, if anything there was a storm brewing, when the little boat beached on the island. This was a boat that looked as if it had seen better days, as all objects were on the island disregarding of the age. All the prisoners in the little boat were dragged by the wrists into the deathly silent fortress that was known as Azkaban,   
I could see their faces very well, as I watched from the top of the tower I was in. However I could feel their anguish, anger at their fates and despair of the coming future. However I felt a spark of something I hadn’t felt in a long, long time. As I tried to pinpoint the said emotion they were dragged inside by the men in blue. I hated these men with a passion, swaggering about the place lording my people about to do as they ordered; hurting us with their stupid spells when we protested otherwise.  
My curiosity tickled by the strange emotion I set about seeing these unusual prisoners. As I glided by the cells I couldn’t help but see the haggard appearances of the inmates, hearing the shrill screaming, or the insane cackling coming from the witch’s cell. Finally as I made it to where I could tell the strange emotion was, I found the prisoners from before where the aurors were depositing the prisoners in their cells.  
I went by each cell trying to find the odd emotion until the last one was the last prisoner that was being thrown in his cell. After the door clanged shut and the men walked off laughing at the misfortune of the prisoners, I approached the cell only to see a young boy, probably the youngest in this place. When I looked at his face I saw that he had what the normals would call beautiful green eyes, though they were glazed over with pain. He seemed to have not noticed me yet. I looked at his clothes; they seemed torn in places and were a black colour they didn’t look to be in good condition. As I further examined him I noticed the emotion again. It seemed hopeful in a way but, that’s wrong why would he be hopeful? No one here was hopeful.   
After that I left trying figure out this mystery. Over the months and years I would be found by my brethren outside this little one’s cell watching as he turned from the semi conscious person to a shell; however never losing that emotion.  
End flashback  
That was how it was until tonight when something in the air changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The 31st of July was a very special night. Very few people knew of this; not even the one to who it was so important to; no, the only ones who knew where either: dead, thought as insane or considered unimportant. This error would end in many deaths and tragedies. However that was in the future.

It was on this day that an ethereal being joined the mortals in a bid for change in humanity. a beautiful being known for his compassion, loyalty, bravery and justice; yet having the ability to be ruthless, brutal and cunning.

Many years later that very same being was shaking on the floor waiting for death. Not aware of his surroundings, or of the shrouded beings waiting outside of his cell. Of neither the coming drama that the unlocking of his power would cause, nor the futures he would change and the differences he would make to the world. No at that very moment he was having an internal battle within his mind and soul.

Harry’s POV

What was that?

 _ **I**_ _ **t was just the witch next doo r, she’s cackling again**_.

Who are you?

**Ha-ha! Did you hear that he’s forgot you again.**

The sound of insane cackling came from everywhere. What’s going on? This room is disgusting, so many cobwebs, Aunt would be so disgusted.

Aunt? What aunt? I don’t remember an aunt. Suddenly a blurry image came to mind; a skinny lady with a blurry face. Was this my aunt?

**Shut up, you stupid clean freak. Nobody cares about some stupid cobwebs. Look what you’ve done. Stop helping the weakling remember things or I’ll shut you up for good.**

What’s going on? Where are those voices coming from? **_We’re in your head, now stop asking stupid questions you dunderhead._**

Dunderhead, where have I heard that before? I’m sure I know that. _If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach._ Oh yes the snarky man. He had a big nose didn’t he? Haha, big nose. Birds had big noses didn’t they?

**Shut it! Why are you two still helping him remember things? Don’t you want control? We’ve had it for so long why stop now?**

Control? I don’t remember what’s going on. Suddenly I felt a bone chilling coldness wrap around my form in the way of a hug of a mother would envelop her child. The words were coming back, along with the blurry faces. Why was this happening? Why?

I could feel something building. What is this? What is going on? Something isn’t right.

**What the hell have done you stupid idiot? Why did you two have to start something? I was enjoying control so much.**

I could feel the feeling getting bigger. My limbs were getting number as the feeling spread across my body. The feeling some turned from the freezing cold to burning hot. I started to scream. So hot it felt like molten lava was being poured down my veins. I felt as the fragile chords in my throat tore from the screaming. The pain was just getting worst. I felt every muscle in my body seize.

Then black.


End file.
